1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel quinoxaline-containing compound and polymers of the quinoxaline-containing compound.
2. Related Art
As a charge transporting material, charge transporting polymers represented by polyvinyl carbazole (PVK), and those of a low-molecular dispersion system wherein a charge-transporting low-molecular compound is dispersed in a polymer are well known. Among the aforementioned materials, materials of the low-molecular dispersion system are principally used particularly for electrophotographic photoreceptors in view of multiplicity of materials and the possibility of high-performance due to the combination of a low-molecular compound and a polymer and the like.